


Believing the strangest things

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Bromance, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Het, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: О любви и дружбе, что не меньше любви. О двух существах из настолько разных миров, что вместе им проще, чем порознь. О тех, кто смогли полюбить странное и поверить в невероятное.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Original Female Character(s), Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Believing the strangest things

Все запланированное на сегодня было сделано, и Хисаши собирался уже обесточивать аппаратуру и подниматься наверх, когда дверь в подвал открылась. Каори, специально громко топая, спустилась вниз и встала перед ним, возмущенно глядя снизу вверх.  
– Что ты опять натворил? – спросила она. Хисаши торопливо попытался припомнить, где он мог в последнее время облажаться, но как нарочно сходу ничего в голову не приходило.  
– Что? – спросил он, отступая на полшага.  
– Это я тебя спрашиваю – что? – она протянула ему свой телефон. – Вот, полюбуйся. Сестра сняла это во время прогулки с собаками. Что им надо?  
Хисаши взял телефон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом: на открытом в сообщении видео была темнота, и в этой темноте поблескивали, хаотично перемещаясь, какие-то огни. Очень знакомой конфигурации огни…  
– Признавайся, – голос Каори дрогнул. – Ты опять делал что-то… запрещенное?  
– Да ничего я не делал! – досадливо отмахнулся Хисаши, чувствуя, как начинает злиться. Вот сволочи, кто им вообще право дал преследовать его семью? Пугать его свояченицу…  
– Хисаши… – опасным голосом сказала Каори, и слезы блеснули на ее глазах. И он выругался, притягивая ее к себе за плечо, обнимая, целуя в макушку.  
– Не было ничего и быть не могло, – сказал он. – Почему ты мне не веришь? Я тебе врал? В смысле, в последнее время.  
– А чего они тогда? – пробубнила Каори ему в майку. – Как у себя дома тут…  
– Может, это вообще не ко мне. Мало ли.  
– Ну да, конечно… Там видно, что они над нашей улицей…  
Хисаши посопел, снова запуская видео и разглядывая его над плечом жены.  
– Да нет, ерунда какая-то, – сказал он наконец и выключил телефон, еще раз чмокнул Каори в волосы. – Иди чаю… чаю сделай, я скоро вернусь.  
– Не ходи, – она внезапно вцепилась в него, запрокинув отчаянное лицо. – Не ходи, а?  
– Да ты чего?..  
– Или я с тобой пойду!  
Хисаши фыркнул от неожиданности, глядя в ее круглые глаза. И рассмеялся, видя, что она тоже начинает невольно улыбаться.  
– Ну, выдумала тоже. Нормально все будет… Никто мне ничего не сделает. Я быстро.  
Она закрылась ладонями, замерла на секунду, а потом глубоко вздохнула, отнимая руки от лица. Теперь ее глаза были абсолютно сухими и очень злыми.  
– Если через час не вернешься, я пойду к коменданту. Я им такое устрою…  
Хисаши опасливо погладил ее по плечу – с Каори в таком настроении было лучше не связываться. Так что не завидовал он коменданту, если что-то пойдет не так…

На улице снова было темно, Хисаши опять потерял счет времени и не очень себе представлял, даже какой сегодня день месяца. Приборная панель автомобиля показывала какие-то цифры, но как всегда после работы со звуковыми выражениями он некоторое время плохо воспринимал визуальные символы. Судя по отсутствию солнца – был вечер или ночь, что очень удобно для его целей. И не очень удобно для тех, кто любит посветить дурацкими габаритами на всю округу, пугая местных. Нет, ну, в самом деле, что за хулиганство в конце концов…  
До нужного места было недалеко – немного раздражало, что пришлось селиться так близко к месту встреч и резиденции коменданта, но Каори настояла на том, чтобы Хисаши по мере сил поддерживал образ примерного поселенца, после рождения ребенка она не хотела никаких инцидентов. С этим приходилось мириться. По крайней мере, хоть раз это пригодилось: на территории заброшенной фабрики в сотне метров от тихой деревенской дороги он был уже через двадцать минут.  
В начале восьмидесятых здесь производили, кажется, радиоприемники, и воздух в облупившихся коридорах до сих пор дрожал отголосками индустриальных шумов. Хисаши взбежал по осыпающимся ступеням вверх, к главному цеху, у которого уже давно провалилась крыша, и в ночной тьме лунный свет очерчивал на замусоренном бетонной крошкой полу необычно ровный круг. Он встал в самый его центр, вздохнул досадливо и вытянул руки перед собой, поворачивая их ладонями вверх.  
Стоило только замереть в неподвижности, как знакомая покалывающая волна прокатилась от затылка к копчику, запястья дернуло – его отсканировали.  
– 27МР506, – скучным голосом ответил Хисаши на запрос. – Да. Да.  
В небе над его головой мигнуло, и Хисаши запрокинул голову, с недоверием глядя на едва угадывающийся в черноте контур, заслоняющий звезды.  
– Что… это серьезно? Почему?  
По плечам ударило щекоткой, дрожь поползла ниже, по рукам. Хисаши со странным безразличием смотрел, как под тонкой белой кожей запястий проявляются сизой синевой давнишние метки, а потом медленно и плавно рассасываются, исчезают – теперь уже навсегда. Как-то не думал он, что доживет до этого момента.  
– Ну да, – пробормотал он себе под нос, опуская наконец руки. – Спасибо, конечно. Нет, не думаю. Точно не сейчас.  
Над головой снова мигнуло, и Хисаши посмотрел вверх с сомнением.  
– Сменить? В каком смысле – сменить? Да, устраивает. Ээээ… нет. Срок эксплуатации еще не вышел. Оно вполне крепкое. Я понимаю. Нет. И переезжать… не планирую. Ну, в общем…  
Он в замешательстве потер шею.  
– Ладно, я буду иметь в виду. Нет. У меня только одна просьба. Да. Просто. Оставьте меня в покое. Тем более, если уж теперь я ничего никому не должен.  
По позвоночнику кольнуло, и Хисаши невольно рассмеялся.  
– Я живу здесь уже пятьдесят три года. Это накладывает определенные… А вы сами попробуйте, это прикольно. Ага.  
Наверху раздался едва слышный хлопок, и Хисаши вздохнул с облегчением – будто кто-то выдернул из розетки провод, и пронизывавшее все тело электричество ушло в пол. Он покачал головой в замешательстве, огляделся по сторонам и неторопливо побрел обратно – по коридорам и сыпучим лестницам, по заросшему бурьяном по пояс фабричному двору. По тропинке к дороге, где оставил машину.  
Только что с ним произошло то, чего он никак не ожидал. Даже помечтать себе об этом не позволял, ни разу за все пятьдесят три года в этом теле. Что случилось, то случилось, он находился там, где находился, следовало просто смириться с ситуацией и найти в ней свои плюсы. Хисаши так и сделал. Он даже почти не вспоминал о том, чего был лишен, разве что в моменты, когда чересчур ретивые или неопытные наблюдающие обнаруживали свое присутствие перед местными. И даже в эти моменты он больше злорадно хихикал, чем тосковал или надеялся вернуться. И вот теперь, когда произошло то, что он считал невозможным и невероятным…  
Хисаши остановился перед автомобилем, задумчиво вертя на пальце ключи, и прислушался к себе. Тихий привычный звон мировых сфер. Приглушенный треск цикад. Шелест крон над головой. Первые капли ночного дождя редко и звучно шлепаются о лобовое стекло и крышу. И тишина – в глубине.  
Теперь он, пожалуй, не испытывал ничего.  
Вообще ничего.  
Ни радости, ни предвкушения, ни… ничего.  
Занятно. Кто бы мог подумать, что все вот так закончится.

***

Атсуши вышел из комнаты уже ближе к ночи, поняв, что больше ничего полезного не сделает: чем дальше, тем упорней мысли начинали ходить по кругу, наплывала вечерняя тоска, темнота за окном давила ощутимо даже за задернутыми гардинами, а кошки спали на его подушке так сладко, что рука не поднималась будить.  
В доме было темно и непривычно тихо: молчал телевизор, и даже из комнаты дочери не доносилось ни звука. Это было особенно странно, обычно у нее почти круглосуточно играла музыка – Момоэ пару месяцев назад начала слушать очередную клонированную девчоночью группу, и от незамысловатых карамельных мелодий на полную громкость у Атсуши начиналась мигрень. Хорошо, что бывшая детская располагалась на другом конце дома – рядом со спальней жены. Юми к любой музыке относилась философски, попросту ее не замечая.  
Он прошелся по коридору, заглянув в гостиную – пусто, и наконец в столовую. Юми сидела там за столом, лицом к окну, в полной темноте – только силуэт читался на фоне рассеянного света уличного фонаря.  
Атсуши замер в дверях – что-то было не так. Что-то случилось. И это было…  
– Уже? – спросил он неожиданно севшим голосом.  
Юми обернулась, ее лица не было видно, но он услышал, как она судорожно выдохнула.  
– Я не знаю, – сказала она беспомощно. – Я не чувствую… больше не чувствую его.  
Атсуши торопливо подошел к ней, обнял за плечи, наклонился и поцеловал в волосы.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал он, стараясь придать голосу уверенность, которой совсем не ощущал. – Просто подошло время.  
– И как?.. Как теперь?..  
– Я съезжу и заберу его.  
– Я поеду с тобой! – она вскочила, готовая к спору, но Атсуши быстро обнял ее и прижал к себе.  
– Конечно… Мы поедем вместе.  
– Прямо сейчас.  
– Да.  
Атсуши гладил ее по спине, чувствуя, как Юми медленно успокаивается – выравнивается дыхание, расслабляются напряженные мышцы.  
– Ты можешь вести машину? – спросила она наконец уже обычным спокойным голосом, и Атсуши кивнул, порадовавшись, что сегодня получилось обойтись без алкоголя – пускать Юми за руль в таком состоянии совсем не хотелось. Кто знает, сколько времени она вот так провела тут в темноте и одиночестве, накручивая себя?  
– Когда ты это почувствовала? – спросил он, когда они уже погрузили в багажник все необходимое, и Юми сидела рядом в пассажирском кресле.  
– Около часа назад, – ее голос был абсолютно спокоен, только пальцы, сжимавшие колени, выдавали напряжение. – Сначала думала, что он просто спит, а потом… поняла, что все не так, как раньше.  
– Надо было сказать сразу, – пробормотал он под нос, выруливая с подъездной дорожки. Юми глянула на него искоса, и он поморщился, уже жалея о своих словах.  
Юми не заходила к нему в комнату, никогда. По крайней мере в его присутствии.  
«Не хочу любоваться на то, как ты себя гробишь», – сказала она много лет назад: – «И не смей появляться в таком виде перед дочерью».  
Кажется, это был их последний разговор на эту тему. Вернее, разговором это не было, Атсуши тогда промолчал, потому что ответить было нечего. Юми была права, как и всегда. Но то, что даже сейчас она предпочла в одиночестве мучиться от страха и неизвестности, но не обратиться к нему… Не слишком-то хорошим мужем и отцом он был, по всей видимости…  
– Я как раз собиралась пойти к тебе, – сказала Юми неожиданно, заставив его вздрогнуть. – Но вернулась Момоэ с подругой, я сделала им быстрый перекус с собой и они ушли. Она сегодня ночует у одноклассницы. Пижамная вечеринка.  
– Не рановато для вечеринок? – через силу усмехнулся Атсуши, глядя на дорогу, и не удержавшись, на секунду прикрыл глаза, когда нежная прохладная ладонь жены коснулась его щеки.  
– Ей уже пятнадцать, – вздохнула Юми, убирая прядь волос ему за ухо. – Ты помнишь себя в пятнадцать?  
– К сожалению, – пробормотал Атсуши, улыбаясь. Облегчение омывало его блаженными волнами – им с Юми в последнее время редко удавалось поговорить, и невысказанное напряжение от мелких бытовых заусениц копилось и мучило его. И то, что сейчас Юми так легко преодолевала эту стену молчания между ними… Атсуши был ей неимоверно благодарен. Особенно, в такой день.  
– Ну, думаю, здесь все не настолько сурово. – Она откинулась в кресле, длинно выдыхая и закрывая глаза, заставляя себя расслабиться. – Будут полночи жевать печенье и шоколад и обсуждать мальчиков. Или накрасятся как эти… как их?  
– Не помню, как они называются, – признался Атсуши. – Какая-то невнятная аббревиатура.  
– Ну, в общем, ты понял. И будут кривляться друг перед другом, делая вид, что поют в расческу.  
Атсуши фыркнул.  
– Звучит чудовищно.  
– Только в пересчете на количество калорий.  
Он рассмеялся, перехватил ее руку и поцеловал в ладонь. Юми еще раз погладила его по щеке и отвернулась, глядя в окно. Тьма надвигалась быстро: только небо еще было прозрачным с сизо-золотой дымкой закатных облаков, а уже через несколько десятков минут воздух налился чернильной синью и вспыхнули фонари. Блики от габаритных огней едущих впереди машин стелились красными полосами по мокрому асфальту – моросил дождь. И это означало, что все должно быть хорошо.  
– Мне страшно, – сказала Юми вдруг очень просто и буднично. – С Момоэ тоже было страшно, но там я точно знала, к чему готовиться. А тут…  
– Дождь идет, – сказал Атсуши, и Юми усмехнулась.  
– Еще только… что, Кавагоэ проезжаем? Еще далеко.  
Атсуши кивнул.  
– Все равно. Дождь будет до самого конца, я слышу. Нас ждут.  
Она вздохнула.  
– Это так странно. Я ведь никогда не верила в это все… во всю эту мистику. И как меня угораздило с тобой связаться?  
Атсуши глянул на жену искоса: лицо у нее было усталое и какое-то… умиленное? Юми смотрела на него с нежностью, от которой щемило сердце.  
– Понятия не имею, – сказал он, пытаясь усмехнуться. – Это же ты об меня споткнулась. Могла бы бросить там, где нашла.  
– Ну знаешь, – как обычно с улыбкой ответила она, – национальные сокровища на дороге не валяются. Нужно было хватать.  
Атсуши смущенно покачал головой, неудержимо улыбаясь и чувствуя, что краснеет. Совершенно идиотская история их знакомства уже давно превратилась в семейную шутку, но каждый раз, вспоминая, с чего все началось, Атсуши чувствовал огромную признательность к этой женщине, рискнувшей разделить с ним жизнь. Иметь с ним детей. Любить его и принимать со всеми его отвратительными особенностями…

Это была вечеринка по случаю окончания довольно тяжелого тура: больное горло, сорванная поясница, вечное похмелье и неизбывная ломота в костях – то, что в тридцать пять еще было весело, в тридцать семь уже серьезно выводило из строя. Так что и мысли в тот момент были самые нерадостные: подступающая старость, полный тупик и безысходность впереди. Годы щелкали как костяшки счет, времени оставалось все меньше, и Атсуши подозревал, что если продолжит в том же духе, что и сейчас, то не дотянет даже до несчастных пятидесяти трех, как отец. И это будет означать, что он полностью облажался. Оправдал все самые худшие прогнозы. «Хорошо, что мама не видит», – как говорил брат каждый раз, когда замечал его пьяным. Наверное, поэтому они почти не общались в последнее время.  
По крайней мере, я никому не порчу жизнь, думал Атсуши и методично напивался, почти не глядя по сторонам. Где-то недалеко слишком громко хохотали незнакомые женщины – откуда они брались каждый раз на закрытых вечеринках, Атсуши не знал и предпочитал не задумываться. Они все были красивы и ухожены, все были готовы продолжить вечер в более интимной обстановке – этого было достаточно. Собственно, ему и выбирать никогда не требовалось: кто-то, кто приглашал этих женщин, отлично знал его вкус, так что в нужный момент рядом всегда оказывалась та, которая без лишних слов брала его за лацкан и уводила с собой. Атсуши никогда не жаловался. Наоборот, был очень признателен, что ни одна из них не пыталась продлить знакомство дольше пары-тройки встреч. Это были не только красивые, но и умные женщины – Атсуши в тот период своей жизни мог представлять ценность только в постели, и то, судя по прогнозам врачей, к которым он время от времени попадал с возникающими то и дело проблемами, скоро и с этим удовольствием было бы покончено. «Выбирайте, что вам важнее: алкоголь или секс», – прямо сказала хорошенькая докторша полгода назад. Они переспали, и докторша настоятельно посоветовала выбрать секс. «Пить ты тоже умеешь», – признала она: – «но секс гораздо полезней для организма. И приятней». Тут можно было поспорить, но он не стал. Глупо пытаться объяснить постороннему человеку, что у него, в общем-то, нет особого выбора. Его даже свои не слишком понимали. Только Имаи. Который и человеком в прямом смысле этого слова не был. Может быть, именно поэтому они были так близки – два потерявшихся существа в толще огромного грохочущего мира…  
Та вечеринка с самого начала пошла не по плану: опьянение наступало неумолимо, но легче не становилось. Наоборот: все более и более мрачные мысли лезли в голову, а шум чужих разговоров и смеха доводил почти до отчаянья. В конце концов Атсуши взял бутылку и постарался как можно незаметней слинять из общего помещения.  
Они в этот раз арендовали хорошо знакомый бар, так что он довольно быстро нашел тихий темный закуток между подсобкой и туалетом для персонала, сел на пол, прислонившись к стене, и попытался просто перестать думать. Глоток-вдох-выдох-вдох-выдох-глоток… Когда сосредотачиваешься на физических ощущениях, становится немного проще. Текущее по кончикам пальцев онемение, теряющие чувствительность губы, и взгляд сложно держать сфокусированным – да и не нужно. Пускай все расплывается перед глазами, лучше их вообще закрыть и наблюдать, как под веками пляшут огненно-зеленые кольца, стекаясь и растекаясь в разные стороны, пока от этого зрелища не начнет подташнивать.  
В какой-то момент ему удалось так расслабиться, что он почти заснул и, казалось, почти тут же проснулся от того, что его как следует пнули по ногам. Над головой кто-то выругался, и гневный женский голос произнес:  
– Я чуть не упала! Что за идиот тут расселся?  
– Извините, – пробормотал Атсуши и попытался подтянуть к себе ноги, чтобы освободить проход. Слушались они плохо.  
Женщина над ним наклонилась, бесцеремонно взяла за подбородок и повернула его лицо к тусклому лучу света, проникающему из коридора. Атсуши невольно зажмурился.  
– Да ты совсем пьяный, – сказала она с сожалением. Атсуши только вздохнул.  
– Если ты из этих музыкантов, то ваши уже все уехали, – сказала женщина. – Мы закрываемся.  
Это было внезапно. Обычно они никогда не заканчивали вечеринку раньше утра, но… кто знает, сколько он здесь просидел? Атсуши попытался посмотреть на часы, но было слишком темно, и перед глазами все еще плыли разноцветные пятна.  
– Ладно, – решительно сказала женщина. – Сиди. Я сейчас.  
Наверное, после этого он опять заснул, потому что следующим воспоминанием было то, как ему помогают подняться, а потом куда-то ведут. В следующий раз он включился, уже сидя в машине:  
– Как тебя зовут? – спросил Атсуши, не очень понимая, где он и по какому поводу. Но рядом была женщина, причем, красивая и сердитая – наверное, не просто так?  
– Тебе-то какое дело? – проворчала женщина в ответ, терзая ключ зажигания. Машина не заводилась, и женщина злилась все сильней. Атсуши только покорно вздохнул, мягко положил ладонь на ее руку и убрал ее. А потом повернул ключ, и мотор плавно загудел.  
– Ты что, какой-то автомобильный заклинатель? – спросила она с недоверием. Атсуши только невнятно промычал.  
– Адрес свой помнишь?  
Он с ужасом представил свою квартиру с многомесячным бардаком и обиженной кошкой, которая наверняка решит отомстить за долгое отсутствие хозяина и нагадит в туфли гостье. Прецеденты уже случались.  
– Может, лучше к тебе?  
Она с изумлением фыркнула.  
– А ты нахал, посмотрите-ка только. Думаешь, на твою смазливую мордашку ведутся все подряд?  
Атсуши невольно задумался.  
– Нет, – был вынужден он признать. – Но я не хочу домой.  
– Что, злая жена ждет пьянчугу с попойки?  
– Хуже, – печально сказал Атсуши. – Злая кошка.  
Женщина рассмеялась. У нее был чудесный смех, будто вода, бегущая по камешкам лесного ручья. Атсуши прикрыл глаза и снова провалился в сон. Ему снился шум леса и сосны в синей вышине, и налетающий порывами невероятно острый и свежий запах моря. Это был самый приятный и спокойный сон в его жизни за последние лет пять.  
Когда он проснулся на следующий день в чужой квартире, они наконец познакомились. Женщину звали Юми Ямада, она была художником-иллюстратором и дочерью владельца того самого бара. В общем-то, в баре она накануне оказалась совершенно случайно – отец попросил ее завезти из дома какие-то забытые документы. Вот так и получилось, что привезла она пачку бумаг, а увезла Атсуши. Уложила спать, умыла и накормила утром. И даже не воспользовалась его состоянием, что было уже совсем непривычно. Он и не помнил, когда проводил ночь в чужой квартире, и обходилось без секса.  
Собственно, до секса не доходило еще несколько месяцев после. Они… встречались. Дружили? Было странно и интересно общаться с человеком, который не имеет совершенно никакого отношения к музыке. Будто какой-то параллельный мир, наполненный пастельными цветами, чистыми пространствами, уютными вечерами за парой бокалов вина – с Юми не было нужды напиваться до отключки. С ней было… спокойно. Тихо. С ней за окном небольшой светлой квартирки в Накано постоянно шел легкий мерцающий дождь. Атсуши уже и забыл, что так вообще бывает.  
Они поженились через год – так же тихо и будто бы между делом. У Юми был какой-то крупный проект на работе, у Атсуши – множество собственных, так что они просто заполнили бумаги и занесли их местный муниципалитет, а потом получили справку о браке. Потом уже, когда стало посвободней со временем, было небольшое торжество только для своих – в том же самом баре, где Юми об него споткнулась в первый раз. А дальше… дальше была просто жизнь. Новый дом. Рождение дочери. Ссоры и примирения. Работа, очень много работы. Моменты эйфории и приступы отчаянья. Страхи и радости. И вот этот последний год, когда Атсуши сначала думал, что умрет, а потом оказалось, что все совсем наоборот…

– Вот здесь, – сказала Юми замирающим голосом, и Атсуши притормозил у края дороги. Отсюда начиналась тропинка, по которой они девять месяцев назад ушли в лес. Тогда, как и сейчас, дождь лил стеной и они вымокли насквозь пока дошли до места. Но тогда был день, и тропинку можно было различить даже в потоках низвергающейся с небес воды. Сейчас же, в полной тьме, надежда была только на чутье: Атсуши взял Юми за локоть и закрыл глаза.  
Тихий, едва слышный звон доносился сквозь шум дождя из самой глубины чащи. Будто колокольчик, по которому лупят тяжелые дождевые капли.  
– Пойдем, – сказал он тихо, шагая вперед, и Юми сразу же шагнула следом, ни секунды не колеблясь. Атсуши накрыло новой волной благодарности и любви – это доверие, эта готовность оставаться рядом не смотря ни на что. Полагаться на него. Быть сильной, даже когда сам Атсуши готов сдаться перед мерзкой слабостью. Вести за собой и вот так просто, в одну секунду позволить ему выйти вперед. На равных. Наверное, ни с кем и никогда Атсуши не чувствовал себя настолько на равных, как с ней. Даже с Имаи это всегда было вопросом баланса, взаимных уступок и взаимных же реваншей. С Юми же любовь текла ровно, словно река в долине. Широкая и полноводная. Сметающая все преграды на своем пути. Не требующая ни подвигов, ни оправданий…  
Рядом с тем самым местом дождь не просто лил, там не было уже ничего, кроме дождя. Атсуши казалось, будто он идет под водой, преодолевая вязкое сопротивление. Мокрый воздух, забивший ноздри, пах мхом и прелыми листьями, разогретым деревом, насыщенным смоляным паром. Он сомневался, что кто-то, кроме них двоих, вообще способен дышать, да еще и различать запахи в этой сплошной водной толще, и поначалу волновался за Юми, но та шла спокойно, дышала ровно – и Атсуши слышал каждый ее вздох и каждый удар сердца. А в какой-то момент к этим звукам примешались другие, очень похожие, и Юми на секунду споткнулась. Он крепче подхватил ее под руку и обнял за талию, прижимая к себе.  
– Слышишь? – спросила она замирающим голосом. Атсуши кивнул.  
Другое сердце тихо и быстро стучало в шуме дождя. Кто-то очень маленький дышал там, за водной пеленой. И они вдвоем шагнули сквозь эту пелену – одновременно.  
У корней старой ели было сухо. Под широченные густые лапы не пробивалось ни капли, и лежащий на хвойной подстилке младенец мирно спал на животе, сжав крохотные ручки в кулачки. Выглянувшая именно в этот момент луна осветила его синеватую в ночном свете кожу… Юми вскрикнула, падая на колени, и Атсуши опустился рядом с ней, чувствуя дрожь и слабость в теле.  
Только сейчас к горлу подступил запоздалый страх, и Атсуши зажмурился, прогоняя его подальше. Все уже хорошо. Все правильно. Все так, как они и договаривались…  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Атсуши беззвучно, зная, что тот, кому следует, его услышит. И точно, в ту же секунду над головой грохнул гром, и черное небо раскололось белой вспышкой. Младенец открыл глаза, посмотрел на них плывущим молочным взглядом и сморщился, чтобы зареветь. Но Юми тут же подхватила его на руки и расстегнула пуговицу на платье, вынула грудь…  
– Получилось, – сказала она слабым от счастья голосом, глядя, как ребенок тут же зачмокал, а его личико блаженно расслабилось. Атсуши поцеловал ее в висок и обнял, чувствуя, как горячие капли текут по лицу, смывая дождевую воду.  
– Не плачь, – сказала Юми. – А то я тоже заплачу.  
– Это нормально.  
– Не хочу, чтобы он решил, будто мы ему не рады.  
– Он никогда так не решит.  
– Думаешь?  
– Знаю. Он поймет, что это мы от радости.  
Атсуши осторожно коснулся плеча младенца кончиками пальцев, и тот оторвался от груди, наморщил нос и беззубо улыбнулся. И Юми расплакалась.

***

Хисаши озадаченно нахмурился, выключая телефон.  
– Серьезно? – спросила Каори с восторгом. – У него родился сын? Вот прямо... прямо сейчас?  
Хисаши кивнул. Аччан звонил явно на бегу и… почему-то по звукам на фоне создавалось впечатление, что он совсем не в госпитале и даже не дома, а где-то в глухом лесу с шумом дождя, треском веток под ногами и пронзительными голосами ночных птиц. Это вызывало вполне определенные беспокойства.  
– Но я виделась с Юми-чан два месяца назад и… Нет, она слегка поправилась, но я не думала… Ничего себе!  
– Ага, – сказал Хисаши задумчиво, – вот как бывает.  
– Очень неожиданно! Ей ведь уже… Да и Аччан. В таком возрасте…  
– В каком – таком? – вскинулся Хисаши. – Он меня младше, между прочим. А мы тоже можем…  
Каори в ужасе помотала головой.  
– Нет-нет! Я, конечно, восхищаюсь смелостью Юми-чан… Но одного ребенка нам вполне достаточно! Ведь да? – она обняла его за шею, заглядывая в глаза, и Хисаши невольно улыбнулся.  
– Ну смотри. Если что, я готов.  
– Никогда в тебе не сомневалась! – она приподнялась на цыпочки и чмокнула его в губы. – Но мне никто не поменяет организм, если у него выйдет срок годности раньше времени. А если рожать после сорока, шансов на это слишком много.  
Хисаши открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Каори прижала палец к его губам.  
– Нет. Я предполагаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но я не готова это обсуждать. Как-то за эти годы я смирилась с тем, что ты – простой человек с несколько необычным прошлым…  
Хисаши хмыкнул, криво усмехаясь, и она требовательно постучала пальцем по его рту, пока он не оставил попытки что-то возразить.  
– Мне надо осознать, что все изменилось.  
– Ничего не изменилось, – сказал наконец Хисаши, но она вздохнула и прижалась к его груди щекой.  
– Я надеюсь. Ты ведь не… не бросишь нас теперь?  
– Ну ты чего? – он отстранил Каори от себя, держа за плечи, и заглянул в тревожное лицо. – Что ты говоришь? Как я могу бросить тебя? А детку? А ребят? А… собаку?  
Она прыснула, улыбаясь.  
– Собаку? Серьезно?  
– Я к ней привязался.  
– Ну ты и балбес.  
– Я люблю собак.  
Она расхохоталась и шлепнула его ладонями по груди, отстраняясь.  
– Мне все равно надо подумать. Но потом. Сейчас у меня голова кругом от всех этих новостей…  
Ее глаза неожиданно расширились, будто от пришедшей в голову идеи, и Каори прикусила губу, отворачиваясь с озадаченным видом.  
– А тебе никогда не казалось, – спросила она наконец, – что Аччан… ну. В общем. Он тоже – немного другой?  
Хисаши поглядел на нее с изумлением. Уж очень внезапно она меняла темы.  
– В каком смысле – другой? Как я?  
– Не как ты. Но… Вот почему у него дети появляются строго раз в пятнадцать лет?  
Хисаши невольно нахмурился.  
– Да? Я не высчитывал, но… может, просто так получилось?  
Каори с сомнением хмыкнула.  
– И еще, когда у него случается что-то хорошее, всегда идет дождь.  
Хисаши развеселился.  
– Точно, каждый июль он просто счастлив, как по расписанию.  
– Ой, да ну тебя, – отмахнулась Каори. – Вечно ты ни во что не веришь. Скептик.  
– Ну почему. Я верю в инопланетян.  
– Ага, ты и про инопланетян сначала врал, что мне все показалось. Ничего себе – показалось! Сдается мне, ты что-то знаешь, но молчишь. А? Знаешь ведь?  
Она посмотрела на него с подозрением, и Хисаши сделал самое честное лицо, какое только умел, помотал головой.  
– Мутный ты тип, господин Имаи, – сказала она наконец. – Но я все выясню.  
Хисаши только обреченно вздохнул. Эта – выяснит. А если не выяснит, то изобретет такую правдоподобную теорию, что проще будет согласиться, чем опровергнуть. Бедный Аччан… Хисаши невольно прыснул. Впрочем, тому сейчас явно не до конспирологического ража его жены. У него своя с младенцем на руках и дочь подросток… Может и обойдется. Хотя, от Каори еще никто не уходил. Он сам так и не сумел, хотя до последнего и не подозревал, насколько сильно и надолго влип…  


До знакомства с Каори Хисаши был уверен, что подходящей ему пары на этой планете не существует. Ни с мужчинами, ни с женщинами у него не образовывалось необходимых для создания пары отношений: приятельство, дружба, симпатия, но ни к одному из людей он не чувствовал пресловутой теплоты и нежности, о которых твердили все вокруг. И не испытывал желания быть вместе дольше, чем предполагало занятие общей деятельностью.  
Исключение составлял только Аччан, с которым они изначально сошлись лишь потому, что оба чувствовали себя одиноко среди обычных людей. С Аччаном было комфортно просто находиться в одном помещении. О него хотелось греть руки, как о пылающий костер. Слышать его умиротворяющий, никогда не затихающий гул вечного лесного дождя. Чувствовать грозовой запах озона, когда он пролетает мимо на сцене – будто маленький, набитый жалящими молниями тайфун. Но Аччан был существом сугубо земным, глубинным, телесным, ему требовался постоянный физический контакт на том уровне, до которого Хисаши не дотягивал: первые годы на Земле он подозревал, что ему просто выдали негодное тело, но потом понял, что проблема была в совместимости. Сознание, привыкшее к другому набору органов чувств, плохо распознавало сигналы из внешней среды. Со временем он, конечно, привык и приспособился, но в плане физической чувствительности он по сравнению с Аччаном всегда был чем-то вроде топора рядом с нейрохирургическим лазером. Это не мешало, но существенно сокращало возможный спектр взаимодействий.  
В общем-то Хисаши не тяготился одиночеством. Ему вполне было достаточно Аччана, который своим неестественным нюхом что-то в нем учуял и не успокоился до тех пор, пока не вынудил раскрыть правду. И не удивился этой правде, а принял ее с восторгом и даже некоторым облегчением. А потом просто был рядом, где-то там, за левым плечом, самозваный демон, верный товарищ, постоянный сообщник, тихо гордящийся своей причастностью тайнам. Именно Аччан узнавал первым, когда Хисаши редко, но неприятно влетал, нарушая правила поселения. Именно Аччан своими странными силами решал проблемы с местными так, что никто и не замечал чужого вмешательства и вообще ничего не замечал. Где-то фоном Хисаши подозревал, что довольно много проблем Аччан решает именно так, почти инстинктивно пользуясь незадокументированными способностями. Сначала он даже хотел как-то выбрать момент и спросить, почему же тот не решил в свое время ту, самую главную проблему в своей жизни, раз у него есть такие возможности. А потом понял, почему: Аччан может сделать только то, во что верит. И если он уверен в своей беспомощности, помочь самому себе он практически не в силах…  


В тот раз, десять лет назад, Хисаши влип в очередной раз, и в очередной раз надеялся, что вовремя оказавшийся рядом Аччан как-то нейтрализует эффект, пока его не заметили надзорные органы. Прореха была крошечной, практически незаметной, проблема была в том, что образовалась она прямо посреди комнаты, забитой людьми, на одной из вечеринок, куда Хисаши пошел один. Вернее, с друзьями, но без Аччана, впавшего в очередной кризис и не желающего шумных развлечений. Первые, самые ценные мгновения были потрачены на дурацкий ступор – он был уже довольно пьян и не сразу сообразил, что в этот раз помощи ждать неоткуда. А когда попытался затянуть прореху самостоятельно, по-дурацки растопырившись посреди комнаты и сосредоточившись, кто-то со всей дури пихнул его в спину. И он влетел в прореху, раздирая ее собственной вибрирующей сущностью. И шлепнулся где-то там, по другую сторону.  
– Ой, мамочки, – произнес дрожащий женский голос у него за спиной.  
Тут-то Хисаши и протрезвел.  
Вместе с ним в полости оказалась посторонняя девушка – невысокая, с милым бледным личиком, волосами цвета фуксии (Хисаши мгновенно почувствовал к ней симпатию) и такого же оттенка помадой. Полость была маленькой и тесной, но, по крайней мере, у нее была довольно ровная нижняя поверхность, на которой можно было стоять или сидеть, и в ней без особого дискомфорта уместились они вдвоем.  
В общем-то ничего страшного не произошло – дежурному по квадрату понадобилось не больше четверти часа, чтобы вычислить прореху в пространственно-временном континууме, прибыть на место и выдернуть его и случайно попавшую с ним девушку из неаппетитной щели между искажениями. Но за эти пятнадцать минут они успели пообщаться. Вернее, Хисаши почти все время молчал и просто сидел на месте, остро осознавая, как крупно он облажался в этот раз. А вот девушка развила бурную деятельность.  
– Что это было? Ты видел?  
Хисаши только головой мотал, не поднимая взгляда.  
– Как будто пространство стало двумерным, скомкалось, треснуло и разорвалось словно лист бумаги!  
Хисаши ошеломленно глянул на нее одним глазком. Обычно девушки, с которым он был знаком, даже слов таких не знали, а тут эта случайная знакомая ухитрилась описать произошедшее максимально точно, просто ввалившись вместе с ним в прореху. Вернее, она даже знакомой не была, так, виделись пару раз. Хисаши не был уверен, что хотя бы знает ее имя.  
– Меня зовут Имаи, – сказал он. – Имаи Хисаши.  
– Ты таки и будешь сидеть там, Имаи Хисаши? – она окинула его скептическим взглядом и неожиданно улыбнулась. – Не бойся. Наше исчезновение наверняка заметили и скоро отсюда вытащат.  
– Кто? – изумился Хисаши. То есть, он-то знал, кто сейчас мчится им на выручку, но откуда может знать она?  
– Инопланетяне, – авторитетно заявила девушка. – Это все их рук дело, я уверена. Два года назад такой же случай был в Тотиги. А до этого десять лет назад в Ибараки. Может, еще где-то случалось, но от нас все скрыли. Они хорошо умеют заметать следы, но иногда правда просачивается наружу… Из-за их дурацких экспериментов могут пострадать люди! Вот как мы с тобой!  
– Вряд ли это эксперименты, – пробормотал ошеломленный и пристыженный Хисаши. – Скорее, просто случайность. Авария.  
– Держи карман шире, случайность, – девушка принялась решительно ощупывать радужные внутренние стенки полости, в которую они угодили. – Должен же быть отсюда какой-то выход… А что, если здесь закончится воздух?  
– Мы не дышим, – сказал Хисаши. Она замерла и обернулась к нему с потрясенным выражением лица. И Хисаши с удивлением для себя понял, что она очень хорошенькая. Люди очень редко провоцировали у него оценочные суждения относительно своей внешности. Обычно он просто знал от третьих лиц, что вот этот считается красавчиком, а та – дурнушкой. У него самого подобные критерии оценки не работали… как правило.  
– И правда, – сказала она удивленно, но без паники. Она попыталась вдохнуть, помотала головой и наморщила нос. – А как же мы разговариваем? То есть, возможно, мы не нуждаемся здесь в кислороде, но мы ведь как-то общаемся? Как мы извлекаем из себя звук, если в наших легких нет воздуха?  
Хисаши прикусил губу, чтобы ненароком не улыбнуться. Она определенно ему нравилась.  
– Не знаю, – сказал он честно. Он еще ни разу не попадал в полость между искажениями в чьей-то компании, так что нужды в разговорах не возникало. – Может быть, мы общаемся телепатически?  
Глаза девушки вспыхнули.  
– Класс! – она села на пол рядом с ним и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Давай проверим? Сейчас я попробую тебе передать кое-что телепатически, а ты скажешь вслух.  
– Давай, – легко согласился Хисаши.  
«Меня зовут Каори», – раздался голос у него в голове.  
– Привет, Каори, – улыбнулся Хисаши.  
– Привет, Хисаши, – она протянула руку и сжала его ладонь. Ее лицо сияло. Она была такая… такая…  
И надо же было спасателям выдернуть их именно в этот момент.

Обычная процедура – Хисаши получил очередной втык и наказание. Символическое, но было все равно неприятно, каждый такой случай засчитывался за рецидив, и его срок пребывания на Земле все увеличивался и увеличивался… Иногда он думал, что такими темпами никогда не вернется домой. И чаще всего эти мысли не вызывали особого протеста. А Каори должны были стереть память. И вот мысль об этом вызвала у него в душе такую бурю, что Хисаши испугался сам себя.  
Они познакомились. Они общались. Они понравились друг другу. Такое слишком редко случается, чтобы взять и позволить отнять у него единственного человека, с которым он разговаривал телепатически, сидя в дыре, проделанной спьяну в пространственно-временном континууме.  
В общем… Он пошел к коменданту.  
Был такой протокол – им позволялось заводить семьи с местными. Сроки поселения были слишком велики, чтобы требовать от ссыльных жизни в одиночестве. А, учитывая невозможность надзорных органов реально контролировать разрушительные порывы как того же Хисаши, так и всех остальных, отказывать им в такой мелочи было бы неразумно. За сорок с лишним лет Хисаши ни разу не воспользовался этой возможностью, но теперь он заявил, что Каори Йошида – его невеста, которая имеет право на ограниченную информированность. Комендант с облегчением внес ее имя в список членов семьи – ему самому не хотелось связываться с группой зачистки.  
Дело оставалось за малым: найти Каори и как-то ей все объяснить. В том числе и то, что они теперь… как бы сказать. Связаны узами. В одностороннем порядке. И вряд ли ей это понравится…  


Впрочем, пока Хисаши мучился и размышлял, как бы помягче донести эту мысль до, в сущности, незнакомой девушки, Каори нашла его сама.  
Она пришла на концерт. И каким-то образом ухитрилась получить билет в первый ряд, у самой сцены. Так что, когда Хисаши вышел после короткого интро, привычно глядя поверх голов, взгляд сам зацепился за яркие волосы цвета фуксии, и он споткнулся и едва не упал.  
Все полтора часа после этого – под сияющим взглядом Каори, под подозрительными взглядами хищно кружащего вокруг Аччана – он, кажется, ошибался и сбивался столько, сколько в жизни ему не случалось.  
– Привет, Хисаши, – сказала она, улыбаясь, когда он, вымотанный и растерянный, наконец вышел из концертного зала, чтобы сесть в машину и уехать домой. Она ждала у самого служебного выхода, и кто ее туда провел, почему, как – Хисаши понятия не имел.  
– Привет, Каори, – сказал он, запинаясь. – Здорово, что ты пришла.  
Они стояли на улице и смотрели друг на друга. Мимо прошел поднявший в веселом изумлении брови Юта. Мимо прошел невозмутимо кивнувший ему Хиде. Аччан тоже прошел мимо, окинув их двоих таким взглядом, что Хисаши невольно поежился.  
– Надо поговорить, – сказала Каори заговорщическим тоном. – О «той» вечеринке. Ты ведь помнишь, что случилось? Они же не стерли тебе память?  
Хисаши помотал головой.  
– Пойдем где-нибудь выпьем? – предложил он. Главное, не увлечься. Контролировать себя. И… черт возьми. Он понятия не имел, как себя вести с женщинами. Особенно, как вести себя с женщиной, которую даже комендант поселения уже считает его невестой, а она ни сном, ни духом.  
Спасибо Каори, в тот раз от него почти ничего не потребовалось. Она все делала сама: заказывала еду и выпивку, увлеченно строила теории о произошедшем, а когда он осмелел достаточно, чтобы вставлять свои комментарии, внимательно слушала и со все большим интересом к нему приглядывалась.  
– Знаешь, – сказала она под конец вечера, когда Хисаши вызвался проводить ее до дома, – мне кажется, ты знаешь больше, чем говоришь.  
Она остановилась, встав напротив, и пытливо заглянула ему в лицо.  
– Они запрещают тебе рассказывать об этом?  
– Ты мне нравишься, – выпалил Хисаши, отчаянно краснея под ее изумленным взглядом. Каори приоткрыла рот и прижала ладони к щекам, не отводя от него глаз.  
– Ты мне тоже нравишься, – сказала она наконец. – Но это очень. Очень. Очень странно.  
– Почему?  
– Потому что ты явно переводишь тему. Но прямо сейчас мне все равно.  
И она приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала его. В тот момент Хисаши впервые в жизни понял, что значит выражение «сердце выпрыгивает из груди». Если бы он точно не знал, что это в данных обстоятельствах невозможно, он бы решил, что умирает прямо сейчас. Наверное, от счастья.

Они встречались больше полугода. Это были невероятные месяцы, во время которых Хисаши испытывал столько разнообразных чувств и эмоций, что удивлялся сам себе. И все это время он судорожно пытался понять, как же рассказать Каори правду. Она была одержима поисками инопланетян, постоянно собирала новости по этой теме, по большей части состоящие из недостоверных слухов и сплетен. Она показала Хисаши свою коллекцию вырезок и распечаток, собираемую еще со школьных времен. Она постоянно исподволь интересовалась его мнением по тому или другому поводу, и почти всегда Хисаши попадался и честно отвечал, когда очередная желтая статейка из интернета не имела ничего общего с действительностью. Она была убеждена, что он что-то знает. Она понятия не имела о жутковатой правде…

Все произошло почти случайно.  
У группы выдались небольшие каникулы перед туром, и они поехали на источники, чтобы провести несколько дней вместе. И Хисаши так увлекся планированием и предвкушением их совместного отпуска, что забыл подать коменданту заявку на отлучку в другую префектуру.  
Огни патрульного катера зависли над ними, когда они сидели голышом по уши в горячей воде приватного онсена. Хисаши прошила дрожь сканера, и он только в этот момент осознал весь ужас положения: от Каори никто больше не прятался. Она была официально членом его семьи, и патрульные считали, что она понимает, что происходит.  
– Только не волнуйся, – сказал Хисаши, глядя в ее побелевшее лицо. – Каори?  
– Да…  
– Пожалуйста, иди в номер, – сказал он со всем убеждением, на которое был способен. – Пожалуйста.  
– Я тебя одного с ними не оставлю, – в голосе Каори слышались истерические нотки, она упорно смотрела в небо, и катер, будто устыдившись ее взгляда, притушил огни.  
– Они мне ничего не сделают. Правда.  
– Почему ты так уверен?  
– Просто… Поверь мне, хорошо?  
Она перевела на него взгляд расширившихся глаз.  
– Ты задолжал мне объяснение.  
– Я знаю.  
Она встала и вышла из воды – невероятно прямая и напряженная, до невозможности красивая с забранными на макушке волосами. Хисаши смотрел, как она закрывает за собой стеклянную дверь в номер, и тоскливо думал, что более неподходящий момент для признания еще поискать нужно.  
Беседа с патрульными была неприятной, но короткой. И когда Хисаши вошел в номер тоже, он обнаружил, что Каори сидит в кресле без света, скрестив ноги, и пристально на него смотрит.  
– Прости за это все, – сказал он неловко. – Это моя вина.  
Она молчала. Тогда он подошел ближе и сел на пол, утыкаясь лбом ей в колени. Несколько долгих мгновений спустя ее пальцы привычно зарылись в волосы, и Хисаши с облегчением зажмурился.  
– Мне нужно было давно тебе все рассказать, – начал он, подбирая слова. – Но я боялся. Потому что… Ты первая женщина, с которой я… чувствую. Которую я не хочу терять. Нужно было как-то объяснить тебе так, чтобы ты не ушла. А я хреново умею объяснять.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел на нее.  
– Знаешь, ты самый милый человек на свете, – сказала Каори, ее глаза блестели в полутьме. Хисаши попытался было улыбнуться, но вышло не очень.  
– Я… в общем… Я не то чтобы совсем человек, – выпалил он наконец. И лицо Каори расцвело.  
– Я знала! – она кинулась ему на шею, целуя в щеки. – Я знала, знала! Глупый, почему ты не сказал сразу?  
– Об этом не рекомендуется говорить… – он помялся. – В общем, если это не член семьи.  
Теперь она снова смотрела на него огромными сияющими глазами и улыбалась так, что внутри что-то екало.  
– Ты делаешь мне предложение? – спросила она замирающим голосом. Хисаши с облегчением кивнул.  
– Ты самый милый человек на свете, – повторила Каори и обняла его, прижалась щекой к щеке. И Хисаши обнял ее в ответ. Теперь его губы сами разъезжались в улыбке.

Аччан ревновал, конечно, бешено. Это было одной из его привилегий – знать о Хисаши все, а за свои привилегии он держался с отчаяньем утопающего. В конце концов он потребовал, чтобы Хисаши и его представил коменданту как члена семьи. Вроде как «на всякий случай», но на самом деле, конечно, чтобы не отставать от Каори. Хисаши, хихикая, согласился и еще долго потом вспоминал озадаченное лицо коменданта, который никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом регистрировать нового «члена семьи».  
– Записывайте платоническим супругом, – сказал наконец Хисаши, стараясь не засмеяться. Аччан за его спиной издал какой-то неопределенный звук, и Хисаши прямо физически почувствовал, как меняется атмосферное давление, и потоки воздуха стремительно перетекают из одного места в другое.  
Когда они вышли из дома коменданта, уже накрапывал легкий дождь.  
– Доволен? – не удержался от вопроса Хисаши. Аччан глядел куда-то в сторону, неопределенно улыбаясь.  
– Наверное, это было эгоистично, – сказал он наконец. – Но за все эти годы я так привык к тому, что ты только мой…  
– Ага, – сказал Хисаши. – Мы тут все – твои. Только ты сам ничей.  
Аччан посмотрел на него почти с ужасом.  
– Неправда. У меня кроме тебя и Юми нет никого. И это взаимно. Всегда было взаимно.  
– А дочка?  
– Я люблю ее. Но она меня не выбирала. Может быть потом, когда она вырастет… Я надеюсь, она не отвернется от меня.  
Хисаши только головой покачал. Аччан иногда был ужасно мелодраматичен. Но почему-то вместо раздражения это вызывало только нежность. И временами – беспокойство.  
Пожалуй, регистрационная запись в отчете коменданта была правдивой.

***

  
Дождь лил до самого утра и продолжился на следующий день, когда они встретились на работе. Дождь не прекратился даже тогда, когда они закончили и по привычке зашли пропустить стаканчик-другой в баре на углу.  
– Как Юми-чан себя чувствует? – спросил Имаи между делом.  
– Хорошо, – рассеянно ответил Сакураи. – Оказалось, что кроватка стоит где-то не там, где ей удобно, так что теперь она ищет удобное место…  
– Погоди. Так что, она уже дома?  
Сакураи вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на Имаи.  
– Так когда родился ребенок?  
Сакураи нахмурился и потер переносицу.  
– На днях.  
– Когда именно?  
Сакураи протяжно вздохнул, глядя на Имаи с неудовольствием, и тот щелкнул языком, качая головой.  
– Она ведь не была беременна, да? Ты обратился… к этим.  
– Они помогли моей матери, почему они не могут помочь моей жене?  
– Потому что… они всегда требуют плату за свою помощь?  
Сакураи поморщился, придвинул к себе бутылку и налил сётю в стакан.  
– Мы пытались семь лет, – сказал он негромко. – Юми уже вся извелась. После рождения дочки у нее была… операция. Это не должно было ни на что повлиять, но…  
Он выпил сразу до дна и вздохнул.  
– Когда я ей предложил, она рассмеялась. Глупые суеверия, ты же взрослый мужчина, Аччан, я просто пропью курс медикаментов, и все наладится. – Сакураи качнул головой. – Ничего не наладилось. Я предложил еще раз. Потом еще. И еще. По-моему, она согласилась, просто чтобы я отвязался…  
– Как это… – Имаи нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Как это вообще происходит?  
– Тебе прямо в подробностях?  
– Можно тезисно.  
– Зависит от того, с кем ты договариваешься. Мама обратилась к духу дождя просто потому, что тогда каждый день шел дождь. Первое, что пришло в голову. Но я не женщина, я не могу обратиться к кому угодно… Так что… это был тот же самый дух дождя. Пришлось ехать домой, в Фудзиоку. Братец был немного в замешательстве, потому что мы приехали вдвоем… А вот дух меня узнал.  
Имаи сглотнул.  
– Звучит жутковато, если честно.  
– Кто бы говорил. Ты с твоими приятелями…  
– Это другое дело…  
– Мы хотя бы местные.  
Имаи хрюкнул.  
– Это что, Аччан? Ксенофобия? Земля для землян?  
– Нет, но мы живем здесь миллионы лет, и мы точно менее жуткие. О нас все знают хотя бы.  
– О нас тоже. К сожалению.  
Имаи вздохнул, и Сакураи подлил в его стакан.  
– В общем… Юми сказала, что это все очень забавно, и ей, пожалуй, понравилось заниматься сексом на улице под дождем…  
– Без подробностей!  
Сакураи закатил глаза.  
– Во сколько там у вас половое созревание начинается? Лет в триста? Тебе жена до сих пор глаза закрывает, когда в кино люди целуются?  
Имаи, хихикая, показал ему средний палец.  
– Очень зрело, очень по-взрослому, Хисаши.  
– Я просто не хочу слушать про то, как ты занимаешься сексом.  
Сакураи посмотрел на него со сложным выражением лица.  
– Тяжело же тебе живется, – сказал он наконец.  
– Видишь, на какие жертвы я иду ради тебя.  
– Я потрясен. Чего только не выяснишь на старости лет.  
– Может, продолжишь? Вряд ли все самое важное было в сексе под дождем. Конечно, если вас кто-то из семейства брата не застукал.  
Сакураи фыркнул.  
– Обошлось. На самом деле в такой момент даже если кто-то будет мимо проходить, ничего не заметит. Только рябь в пространстве, от которой очень хочется отвести взгляд.  
– Маскировочное излучение? Хорошая штука, но работает только узконаправленным лучом.  
Сакураи вздохнул.  
– Ну, наверное, что-то вроде того. В общем… Первые пару месяцев она не вспоминала о произошедшем. Принимала таблетки, ходила к врачу… А потом что-то изменилось. Она его почувствовала.  
– Отдельно от себя?  
– Это такая связь матери с ребенком, что абсолютно неважно, где он в этот момент находится физически. Она просто его чувствовала.  
– Жуть.  
Сакураи задумчиво улыбнулся.  
– Она была счастлива. Разговаривала с ним.  
– И он отвечал?  
– Кажется, да.  
Имаи торопливо выпил, с сомнением глянув на Сакураи исподлобья.  
– А ты… У тебя тоже так было. В смысле. Ты помнишь вот этот период? До рождения.  
Сакураи кивнул, не поднимая глаз.  
– Очень смутно, но помню. Мама пела мне песни, и было так спокойно, так радостно… Мне больше никогда не было так радостно. – Он скептически усмехнулся. – Рождение все испортило.  
Имаи явно хотел сказать что-то, но в последний момент решил промолчать.  
– А что до платы, – продолжил Сакураи, – я уже заплатил достаточно, как оказалось. Не знаю, чем, не стал спрашивать. Главное, что ребенок благополучно родился. Дальше все будет… как у всех. Обычно.  
– То есть, генетически, это ваш с Юми-чан ребенок?  
– Конечно.  
– А, так сказать, по духу? Ментально.  
– Мы все странники, тебе ли этого не знать. Это никому не мешает быть ребенком своих родителей.  
– Но у него остаются какие-то связи…  
– Самые минимальные, если он не захочет их развить в будущем. Просто… чуть более высокая чувствительность ко… всяким таким вещам.  
Имаи покачал головой.  
– Никогда не привыкну.  
Сакураи хмыкнул.  
– Ну да… Твоя очередь.  
– В смысле?  
– В прямом. Рассказывай, что у вас там случилось?  
– Вот! – Имаи ткнул в него пальцем. – Вот об этом я и говорю. Откуда ты все знаешь?  
– Вовсе не все, иначе не спрашивал бы, – резонно возразил ему Сакураи. – Я знаю только, что что-то произошло. Что-то, что тебя очень смутило и выбило из колеи. И это точно не способ рождения моего ребенка.  
Имаи щелкнул языком, поморщившись.  
– Такое дело… Меня, кажется, амнистировали.  
Сакураи внезапно сел очень прямо, глядя на Имаи почти с ужасом.  
– То есть…  
– Нет. Я остаюсь, – торопливо сказал Имаи. Сакураи резко выдохнул и налил себе еще, качая головой.  
– Ну, знаешь… так и инфаркт заработать можно. Но… – он замер, поднеся стакан ко рту, и посмотрел на Имаи с сомнением. – Ты же всегда хотел вернуться.  
– Это было давно. Да и не так уж хотел.  
– А вот эти все разговоры про «представь себе жизнь с одним ухом и одним глазом»?  
Имаи выпил и снова щелкнул языком.  
– На самом деле… Привыкаешь. А потом, тут много других интересных вещей.  
– Выпивка, например.  
– Выпивка, – кивнул Имаи. – Понятия не имею, почему наши не додумались то такой очевидной вещи. Всем было бы гораздо проще жить.  
– Или вы бы все спились к черту, – меланхолично добавил Сакураи. – И никто бы до нас не добрался. Ты бы в свое удовольствие делал дыры между измерениями, твои расторможенные соотечественники в них радостно проваливались, пространственно-временной континуум окончательно сломался, а Вселенная схлопнулась. Но еще до того я бы сошел с ума или убился лет тридцать назад, потому что тебя бы сюда не сослали.  
– Умеешь ты рисовать апокалиптические картины. Но мне лестно, что ты считаешь меня способным на такие глобальные потрясения.  
– Да, я о тебе высокого мнения.  
Имаи хмыкнул, выпивая свою порцию. Сакураи все так же сидел с опущенной головой, и напряжение легко читалось по приподнятой линии его плеч.  
– У меня гораздо больше причин остаться, чем причин вернуться, – сказал Имаи, глядя на него. – В общем-то… можно сказать, что у меня не осталось причин возвращаться. Все мои причины жить – здесь.  
– Отрадно слышать, – пробормотал Сакураи.  
– Ты – в том числе.  
Он наконец посмотрел на Имаи заблестевшими глазами.  
– Неужели сподобился и дождался такого признания, – сказал Сакураи насморочным голосом.  
– Только не реви.  
– Мог бы уже и привыкнуть к тому, что я плакса, – Сакураи шмыгнул носом.  
– Да, постоянно разводишь вокруг себя сырость. – Имаи поколебался, но протянул ему руку, и тот тут же в нее вцепился. Улыбнулся, глядя в сторону.  
– Сегодня идет дождь, – сказал Сакураи с заметным удовольствием.  
– Кто бы сомневался.  
– И завтра будет. И, скорее всего, до конца недели.  
– Гуляем на все.  
Сакураи тихо рассмеялся, поглаживая тыльную сторону его ладони большим пальцем.  
– Можем себе позволить, – в его голосе звучало удовлетворение. Имаи кивнул, прислушиваясь. Мир вокруг позванивал очень гармонично. Такое случалось редко. Обычно – во время дождя.


End file.
